Early to Bed, Early to Rise
by StarWarrior72
Summary: It could happen to anyone, Luke included. He had no way of knowing how much the day would have changed his life, or in what way. So, he slept in. He didn't mean to do it. Sometimes these things just happen.


Luke yawned and rolled over as the suns' rays crossed his face. He pulled the blankets over his head and started trying to go back to sleep. At last, he gave up and rolled over again. He stood up and stretched before stumbling sleepily over to the door and exiting his room.

He entered the courtyard, rubbing sleep from his eyes and blinking at the bright sand. Then he caught sight of one of the droids and swore under his breath._ I meant to go looking for Artoo!_

He looked up at the suns and decided that it would have to wait. The little droid would probably be able to take care of himself. He had tricked Luke into removing that restraining bolt, after all. Luke smiled as he imagined the droid talking himself out of the mouth of a Krayt dragon.

He walked into the kitchen and perched on the counter beside his aunt.

"Good morning, Aunt Beru." He said, watching as she started to feed a vegetable into her food processor.

She looked up at him, "Good morning, Luke."

Luke's stomach growled, and she smiled, passing him one of the pieces. He smiled back at her and started to munch on it, trying to think of a way to introduce having allowed Artoo to get away on him to her.

"Uh, Aunt Beru?"

"Yes?"

"You know those new droids?"

Beru sighed and paused in what she was doing, "What have you done this time, Luke?"

"Well, one of them was carrying a message, but I couldn't view all of it. I was going to wait until I'd seen it to tell you, you know, in case it was out of date. Anyway, he told me that he might be able to play back all of it if I took off his restraining bolt, so I did, and that was when you called me for dinner. When I got back, Artoo had run off. I meant to find him this morning before breakfast, but I accidentally slept in."

Beru sighed again, returning to what she was doing. "Your uncle will ask you to find the droid, or buy a new one."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Luke nodded, "I guess I might as well be going."

"Go get dressed, then come back and I'll give you your breakfast before you leave," his aunt said simply.

Luke nodded. Then he slid off the counter and turned back up to his room. He made it up to his room, slipped on a tunic, and was beginning to yank a comb through his hair when he heard the first sounds of commotion.

He put the comb down and headed down to the courtyard again. "What's going on?" he asked, entering. Then he stopped and stared. A courtyard of Imperial stormtroopers stared back at him.

Then three troopers came towards him, two grabbing his arms, a third pressing a blaster to the back of his head. He was forced to one edge of the yard, to his aunt and uncle. The troopers gave him a final shove, pushing him into the ring of troopers who stood around his family, blasters at the ready.

Luke went to his aunt and uncle, sitting down in the sand beside them. Neither one of them seemed hurt, he was glad to note.

"What's going on?" he asked his aunt. The woman pulled him close, and he went willingly. He wanted to be as close to his family as possible.

"The droids we bought, Luke. They say they're the property of the Alliance, and they think we're rebel conspirators."

"What?" Luke asked, horrified. Threepio had talked about being part of the Alliance, but Luke had assumed that it was a long time since that had been the case.

"They found the translator, but they don't know where the R2 unit is," Uncle Owen added.

"Artoo got away on me," Luke explained nervously.

One of the troopers entered the circle from the far side.

"What was that, boy?"

"I said that Artoo ran away," Luke repeated.

The man swore at him. Then he relayed the news to his commander, who immediately removed a holograph projector from his belt.

Luke watched nervously as the man made the call, and then horrified curiosity gripped him as Darth Vader's likeness was projected.

"Lord Vader. We've traced the droids to a family who bought them from Jawas. They are in possession a number of droids, including one who shows signs of having belonged to the Alliance. They claim that there was a second droid, an astromech, but the boy says that it escaped from him."

"Those are the droids." Vader said shortly.

"We have taken the family prisoner," the commander continued.

"Kill them," Vader commanded casually. "You didn't hesitate to wipe the galaxy of the Jawas."

"Yes, Lord, but these are humans," the commander said, pointing the video intake towards Luke's family.

Luke hadn't thought he could be more scared than he already was, but as soon as Vader caught sight of him, he snapped at the commander. "Keep them prisoner. Do not allow them to escape. If any of them are hurt, you will know just how painful death can be."

Luke started to shake, even in the heat of the twin suns.

"Allow them access to their home, but never allow them near weapons. I want at least three men with each of them at all times."

The commander nodded curtly.

"I want the boy in particular." Vader snarled at the commander. Then the image disappeared, and the commander put away the projector.

Luke could feel himself shaking wildly, unsure of what to do next. His aunt's arm tightened protectively around him. He leaned against her and closed his eyes. What could Vader _possibly_ want with him? What had he ever done impressive enough to attract the attention of the Dark Lord?

"Everything's going to be okay, Luke." His aunt assured him.

He didn't answer. Instead, he tried to push away his fear and sat up. Then, unsurely, he stood, walking towards the wall of surrounding troopers. As he crossed the invisible line they stood in, three moved with him, the other's spreading to fill their space. Silent, and perfectly coordinated, like clockwork. Luke tried to supress a shiver. He had never seen anything quite so unnatural.

He didn't know where he was going, so he stood hesitantly a few feet from the circle of troopers, trying to think rationally. In his current situation, it was quite impossible. All he really wanted to do was re-enter his circle of family and safety. He pushed aside the wish, and continued walking, heading for his room.

He went straight for his computer, but one of the troopers held him back. Gently, so as not to leave bruises. "No communication."

Luke nodded, turning away. He had wanted to contact his friends. Maybe they would have some information about what was going on. Instead, he turned and left, walking back to his aunt and uncle. He sat down again, crossing his legs and trying to get comfortable.

His aunt and uncle hadn't moved. The three of them sat together, afraid to move, until Vader`s ship landed. Luke felt himself start to shake again as he heard the man's breathing getting closer. Then the man was in the courtyard, infinitely darkening the brightness.

He strode purposefully towards Luke and Luke felt himself shaking harder. At long last, the man stopped, speaking to the commander. The commander beckoned to Luke and he stood up, nervous. He walked quickly to where Vader stood.

The man stared at him, then walked around him slowly, looking him up and down. Luke stood as still as he could and endured the stare. At last, Vader moved in front of him. "What's your name?'

"Luke Skywalker," Luke said quickly.

"Who are your parents?"

Luke was too scared to be hurt by mention of his parents.

"Anakin Skywalker was my father."

"And your mother?"

"I don't know." Luke said honestly, watching the man's mask as though he might see through it to the man's face, which would give him hints about what he was thinking.

"How did you come to be on this planet?" Vader asked.

"I don't know. I'd guess the Empire found my aunt and uncle and brought me to them."

Vader shook his head, "It wasn't the Empire."

Luke didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

"Have you heard rumours of Jedi in the area?"

"Jedi?"

"Is there anyone around here with powers you can't explain?"

Luke shook his head, nonplussed, "No."

"Good. Come along." He turned and started to sweep out of the courtyard.

"Wait, why? What do you want with me?"

Vader turned back to face Luke. "You're my son. Come."

Luke stumbled towards the man, confused beyond words. "What?"

Vader turned to face Luke. "I'm your father, child."

Luke stood stalk still in the center of the courtyard. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He wanted to run to the man, trusting him. He wanted to run back to his aunt and uncle. He wanted a few minutes to think about it. he had a strange feeling that none of those wishes were possibilities.

He walked towards Vader, knowing that being close to the man was as close as he could come to any of his wishes. Vader nodded at him and started once again to exit the homestead.

"Father?" Luke asked nervously.

Vader turned back to him, "Yes?"

"May I get my things, please?"

Vader nodded and followed Luke. Luke re-entered his bedroom, thinking of the last time he had been in it. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then he reached under the bed for a backpack. Looking around the small room, he tried to think of everything he could possibly need in the new life Vader was apparently going to give him. His computer, a change of clothes, and a blanket and pillowcase off his bed found their way into the pack. Then toothbrush and comb. Vader watched silently. Luke wished he would stop staring. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of the leader of the Empire.

He knew he could trust Vader to care for him. He didn't know how, he just knew. As such, most of the items he chose to take with him were of a more personal nature. In the same way the blanket he had had his entire life found it's way in did an old notebook full of drawings and notes, a pack of writing utensils, and a few of his favourite stories.

At last, he pulled the drawstring shut and straightened. "Okay, I guess I'm ready to go."

Vader put one hand on Luke's shoulder. "I know it can be hard to leave."

Luke felt a tear run down his cheek, "Yeah. I'll be allowed to come back and visit, right?"

Vader paused for a moment, but then he nodded. Luke sighed, taking his father's hand from his shoulder and holding it tightly for strength.

"Good boy," Vader said gently.

Luke smiled at his father, feeling slightly apologetic. "Sorry I doubted you."

Vader didn't answer. He started out of the homestead for a third time, releasing Luke's hand as he did so. Luke knew that he didn't mean it personally. It had to be done. Luke followed as silently as his father had watched him pack.

The towering Sith lead Luke up into a shuttle, leading the boy into the commanders' quarters.

"We're only traveling to my ship. Don't bother to make yourself at home. It will only take a few minutes."

Luke nodded and watched his father walk away. Then he sat down on the bed and took off his pack. He opened it and pulled the blanket from his bed out. He wrapped it around himself and watched the door, waiting silently for his father.

When at last his father returned, the man took the blanket from around Luke's shoulders and put it back in the pack for him. Luke accepted the pack when it was proffered to him. He slung it around his shoulders and followed as Vader lead him out of the ship and through dark, empty corridors. Finally, they reached a door, which Vader entered without seeming to unlock, though Luke was certain he had heard a lock click.

He followed Vader in and looked around. It was spectacular. The quarters could not have been any more expansive. He walked towards his father, feeling awed, but afraid. He didn't belong here. He wasn't the son of the second in command of the Empire. He was just a farmboy. It was all he knew. He walked right up beside Vader and stayed by his side until Vader finally asked, in slight irritation, "What do you think you're doing, Luke?"

"I don't belong here," Luke said honestly. "I can't possibly be your son."

"Yes, you are," Vader told him firmly.

"I don't feel like I am," Luke said.

"You don't believe that I'm your father?" Vader asked softly.

"No, that's not it. It's not that at all. It's just…me. I'm not suited for all of this."

"Neither am I." Vader replied simply.

"Yes you are! You couldn't be better suited for it! You're just as powerful and imposing as all this, but I'm not. There's nothing special about me. you've got incredible power, but I don't. I'm just an ordinary kid."

"No," Vader said gently, "You're much more than that."

Luke just sighed.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," Vader said simply.

Luke followed. Vader led him into another cold, dark room. This one had a bed in it, and though the bed looked as comfortable as a bed could possibly be, Luke couldn't imagine sleeping in it. It was all too dark, too militarily neat.

Vader had his hand on Luke's shoulder again, gently guiding him over to the bed. Luke allowed his father to guide him to sit on it, and looked up at the man with big eyes. Vader sighed and sat beside Luke, holding him close.

"I know it'll be hard for you to adjust."

Luke just nodded, leaning on his father.

"I promise you that. Why don't you sleep now, and when you wake, you may go and find yourself anything you could possibly want to change this room and make it feel more comfortable?"

Luke looked up at his father and smiled slightly, "That'd be nice."

"It's more than that, isn't it?"

Luke sighed. "It's everything. I don't know what I'm doing or what I should be doing."

"I know how you feel, child."

Luke met his eyes with a hopeful smile, "You do? Really?"

"More than you could know," Vader answered, and Luke felt that he was smiling.

"Will you tell me why?"

"Perhaps at a later time. You need sleep."

Luke nodded, and yawned, "Yeah, there's school tomorrow."

Vader turned back to him. "No, Son. Not for you. I'll find a tutor for you, but you don't have school tomorrow."

For the first time, a real smile slid across Luke's face. "Awesome."

Again, he felt Vader smile. Then the man tucked the blankets on Luke's bed back, and Luke crawled in, fully clothed.

"Goodnight, Father."

"Do you remember how to find your way to the entrance?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Sleep well."

Luke smiled at his father, even something he said so gently and caringly sounded like a command.


End file.
